Bionicle Legend Of Light
About Legend of Light about a toa named Airato and his biological copy (clone) Vine. it is told for the most part by their prospective and theirs alone. Prologue The Universe, a mysterious thing is it not? Every answer is truly yet another mystery waiting to be solved. Some people say it was created by an explosion, others say it was some all powerful gods, and some just believe it was always there, spinning endlessly. They are not far from the truth. At first our Universe was a pocket dimension, small, insignificant, yet there. This pocket dimension was inhabited by multiple species. The most powerful of these races were beings comparable only to gods, able to use powers without masks, control the elements themselves, without lifting a finger. These Beings were the sworn protectors of the dimension. Some used their skills for science, others for fighting. Though they were the strongest in their dimension they let the people control the politics. Having a system made up of one ruler for each race, there was peace. But one ruler was determined to take down the great beings, for his brother was killed by one of their agents. The end result of his attempts was disastrous. In an attempt to make fools out of the great beings, he knocked over a vase of legonized protodurmus in an explosion of light millions of people died and the small, simple pocket dimension was turned into the universe we know to day. Among the survivors was a being by the name of Galbatorix. Galbatorix was young, impulsive, and angry. During the organization of worlds his anger grew, for the leaders of each race believed it was time to part ways for a time, and explore the unknown. Galbatorix saw this as weakness, a weakness he would exploit. Gathering followers who agreed with his rule, He created a rebellion against the leaders of the universe. He named this rebellion the Makuta Rebellion. A name that roughly translated into great rebellion. The war lasted millennia. Nether side ganging the advantage, until a Great Being by the name of Angonce created 7 heroes. Aloka, master of sand and light, Skinuka, master of water and darkness, Bolodro, master of Rock and sound, Chilrax, master of ice and temperature, Flareon Master of fire and lava, Cearia master of Air and plantlife, and lastly Coron, Master of metal and magnetism. Giving the heroes a way to trap Galbatorix, he sent them on their quest. After discovering Galbatorix’s main base on Spherus Magma the 7 found their target. A battle ensued and the seven emerged victorious trapping Galbatorix into six stones, but at great cost, for one for the seven died. Having finished the war they assumed they’re job was done, little did they know Galbatorix had an apprentice, and new heroes would rise to face him, these are the Legends of Light. Hear it’s story Part one "So, why are we here again?" Dr. Phaze rolled his eyes; he could swear he just told his daughter the reason. He sighed. “I already told you, Sandra, we're here to gain materials for my... experiments." He cut off. Did he just hear a voice, a whisper? He shook his head. Impossible he thought, the only thing that could do that was a being long gone, a being forced into eternal sleep. “Fine,” Sandra said grumpily. Phaze wondered, after all these years, did she still have feelings for… no it couldn’t be; Phaze had done everything to keep them away from each other! But then again, he thought, love is a powerful thing, and she has been grumpy ever since that day. (Phaze) Dr. Phaze’s thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. (I am in need of your services once again my servant.) Dr. Phaze was stunned, his master had not spoken for years! shaking back his moment of silence Phaze sent a psychic blast back at the origin. (Master?!?! I thought you had died from old age!) (Skrall, I am a god. nothing can kill me. not even time itself.) Phaze shivered, this really was his master, his master must have chosen. (So who have you picked, and who is left, all the ones you seek are..) (Quiet fool, the chosen one is near. you know the plan play him to my tomb then he will be ours.) (but master how will I know him when I see him?) Phaze waited but there for a few minutes then gave up and retuned back to his real surroundings. He looked around, this Area was the new plains of Spheres Magma. ponds filled with fish dotted the area giving a feeling of tranquility to the place. a plateau jutted out to the east, barely blocking out the sun's view. Phaze smelled the breeze, something was different today, something was off. "Dad come look!" Phaze ran up the hill. What was happening? Was something attacking Sandra? Phaze readied his blade. once he Reached the top of the hill he saw Sandra unharmed. Relived Phaze sheathed his sword, then he remembered, Sandra said look not help. why did he feel so edgy? "father what's that?" Phaze stepped closer and saw an armored figure laying down in the sweet smelling grass, blood flowing from his body. "I don't know, let's take a look, he could be useful." As Phaze walked towards the mysterious figure he wondered, was this who his master wanted? How would a dead body be useful? Phaze soon learned that what he had mistaken for blood was a dark red cape filled with holes in the cloth. the figure itself was bruised and battered, like he had been through more fights then even Phaze himself. "this guy looks like he has seen better days." Sandra said, Phaze personally couldn't agree more. Phaze put his ear to the man's chest to hear his heart beat, nothing. Phaze got up. "he's dead." Sandra shook her head. "nope he can't be." "why not?" Phaze rolled his eyes, no one could live without a beating heart. "because he's breathing." Phaze's heart jumped. "what did you say?" "He's breathing." Phaze dropped to the ground and listened. Sure enough he heard steady breathing. "How..." Phaze stopped mid sentence, the breathing was becoming quicker and heavier as if waking from a bad dream. "he's getting up!" Phaze move out of the way just in time as their new friend sat up sweating. the being breathed in and out before looking at his new companions. "Who are you?" He asked in a menacing voice. Phaze and Sandra looked at each other before looking back. "your in no condition to tell us what to do, wimps first." The instant the words left Phaze's mouth Phaze knew he would regret it. The being got up slowly reveling his true hight. "Who's the wimp, wimp?" he smiled. Phaze gulped. "His name's Phaze, he is my father." Sandra said distracting the oaf. He turned around to look at her. "Ah at least one of you has manners. tell me whats your name princess?" Sandra looked down. "Sandra." "My name is Makuta Master." The makuta told her. Makuta Master then turned his attention back to Phaze. "So Skrall, yes I know what you are, how is your mind shielded from my vision wail your daughter is perfectly readable?" Phaze looked straight into Master's eyes, would this makuta be able to tell if Phaze was lying? "I've experimented on myself as well as others plenty of times to make my mind unreadable." RTBA TBA Characters * Airato toa of air * Exang toa of light * Worriz toa of earth * Icegin toa of ice * Macku toa of water * Sara toa of water * Max(well) guardian of stone * Nira toa of fire * "Tank" bounty hunter * Makuta Master makuta * Dr. Phaze scientist * Galbatorix great being * Makuta Aqua makuta * Vine mutated clone toa of air * Makuta Niffera (mentioned only)makuta * Hera toa of plant life * Bomongi toa of earth * Tangui toa of fire * Katko toa of lightning * Heroshi toa of plasma * Grom skakdi of earth * Ash skakdi of fire Category:Stories Category:Storyline